Admiration
by Quaxicoffelees
Summary: I've got to admire him, for not giving up on his dreams. Balmung/Reki.


**_Yes, another sappy ficlet by me! Hehehehe…anywho, yah. Well, twas another spur-of-the-moment thing written at 3 AM. I do hope you like it - it only took an hour._** XD

**_Reki…I love him. So it's all him. BalmungxReki, based off the anime and the omake in the manga._**

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack. None of it. I haven't even finished playing through the games, or watching my DVD's.

**_R&R, as usual. And here we go!_**

* * *

_I've got to admire him, for not giving up on his dreams._

oOoOoOo

**Subject** Balmung

**Sender** Shugo

Nope, I haven't seen him anywhere. Ever since he was kicked out of administration and we returned Zeffie to Aura, he kinda disappeared. We'll keep searching for him, though. Good luck!

Shugo, Rena, Mirelle, Ouka, Hotaru

oOoOoOo

The blonde had searched everywhere for the Fab Five, finally finding them in an open field of flowers, sitting atop a hill chatting happily with Hotaru and her Grunty as they waited for Shugo, Rena, and Mirelle to finish scouring the dungeon they were overlooking for treasure.

Ouka had almost murdered his character for the pure "nerve of him, asking for our help". She had stopped, fist mere centimeters from his avatars face, wondering out loud the consequences of Pking someone who worked for C.C. Corp.

Apparently, the group had already known of the Wavemasters "betrayal".

Shugo, Rena, and Mirelle had run up to them. Rena bristled, ranting for a good two minutes about why they shouldn't help him, how he should feel guilty, how Balmung was better off without him, et cetera, before trying to gate out of the field. Mirelle had frowned, and Ouka scoffed as their Twin Blade friend stopped his sister, turning to ask why Reki wanted their help in the first place.

Thank god for understanding people.

The Wavemaster had explained his motives for getting Balmung fired, trying to keep the details to a minimum while convincing them he was telling the truth. The Descendant of Fianna was a stickler for justice, but hated making decisions. After working with him for quite a few years, Reki had come to realize such choices were hard for his boss, so - the blonde had forced him into making the right choice.

"But why sacrifice so much for him?" Hotaru had inquired in her innocent tone of compassion. The hardest part of the conversation by far had been answering that simple question. Reki hadn't replied right away, but debated with himself over whether or not to tell the truth, and how much of it to give away.

"Well?" Mirelle prodded, curiosity taking over.

"He didn't give up on his dreams." Somehow, that simple, vague response had assured them of his honesty.

oOoOoOo

Yet still, a week after enlisting their help, Balmung was still no where to be found.

_Have you given up on your dream?_ Reki thought anxiously as he wandered around Mac Anu, hoping to find a sign of The Descendant of Fianna. _It's all my fault. You became an administrator to protect The World you loved so much, and I ruined it all._

Such notions weighed heavily on the blondes already worried mind. Exhausted, he made his character sit on the bridge of Mac Anu - a sign that he was 'away' from his computer. Taking off the headset, he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. Tears would not best him; he wouldn't get emotional just yet.

Now, if Balmung rejected his explanation and groveling apology…

oOoOoOo

**Subject** Delta Chronicling Solitary Treasure Gem

**Sender** Balmung

Meet me there.

oOoOoOo

That single message greatly boosted Reki's energy and spirits. He hadn't exactly followed his usual sleeping schedule - or any schedule, per say - during his desperate search for his ex-boss.

He had missed being under the mans tight agenda. He missed having to do all the work to perfection in a small time limit. He missed having to hunt Balmung down to help finish the work. He missed being the only person who could find Balmung.

He missed Balmung, period.

oOoOoOo

The field was a dark, wooded area. Fireflies flew around the purple-based background. It was a twilight setting - absolutely stunning, at minimum. A soft breeze rustled the trees, which flowed gently as they bowed under the amethyst skies.

As the Wavemaster headed forward, he pondered this. Twilight A time when things ended. It was the end of the day. Twilight was the end…

"I'm glad you could make it, Reki." The blonde spun around in shock, probably apparent in his characters ungraceful tilting.

"Balmung!"

"Of the Azure Sky," the Descendant of Fianna added with a grin. "I'd like for us to clear a few things up."

_Oh no,_ was the immediate reaction of the young blonde. His characters aqua eyes became hidden by the locks of gold as he targeted his gaze to the ground.

"I've been gone for the past week, looking for work," Balmung began, instantly making Reki feel guilty. "When I got back on, I met up with Sanjuro, who told me Hotaru had said Shugo was looking for me. I went and found him, and he told me that you were the one looking for me. So I mailed you to come here. Now, may I ask why you were so distraught? After all that happened, I figured Ouka might have PKed you on sight." Silence fell between them.

"She almost did," Reki started, trying to sound casual. It sounded strained, to the blonde's dislike. "I - I wish to apologize."

"Oh?"

"You worked for C.C. Corp. because you love The World - you've told me so yourself. But you find it hard to make important decisions. So when it came time for you to chose between C.C. Corp. and Shugo, I got Kamui to date me, and pretended to be manipulated by her so I could tip her off without being suspicious. I got you fired so you could help save The World, without having to pick. And I ruined your hard work - your dream - in the process. I know an apology won't make up for my actions, but…" He drifted, unsure of what else to say.

Reticence. The Wavemaster was about to break into the groveling part when Balmung smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Thank you," the winged angel replied gently. "I would choose Shugo over C.C. Corp. any day, but I thank you for sparing me all of that. I am grateful to have someone like you."

The blonde's eyes were wet, and he quickly tore off the headset to wipe away the tears that threatened to cascade down his face. He swiped at his eyes viciously with the sleeve of his sweater. Tears would not best him; he wouldn't get emotional just yet.

oOoOoOo

"Now, on a lighter subject," he began once they had gated onto the Mac Anu bridge. "What did you tell Rena and the others to get them to help you? She seemed pretty annoyed that you asked for their help - even though she softened up when Shugo said it was some deep sincerity. Care to tell?"

"They asked why I did all of that," the Wavemaster corrected. "I told them - it was because you never gave up on your dream of The World." Balmung laughed again.

"You make it sound as if you're jealous of me!" he joked.

"I'd like to think my history degree isn't useless. Then again, when you face reality, it really was a waste of time. But - you're lucky - your hobby is your job. I - admire you for that," the blonde admitted quietly, leaning against the railing.

The Descendent of Fianna blinked in surprised. Though he could go on and on forever about his life and passions, it was rare that Reki would open up and talk like that. He frowned, thinking of something to say to cheer his ex-assistant up after all the blonde had done for him.

"Well, at least think of it this way: Nothing is ever completely futile. I learned that from another character here." Mia had passed that advice to Kite, who had casually added it into one of their conversations. It seemed to make the Wavemaster happier - a soft smile graced the avatars pale lips. Another rare occurrence of Reki.

"What?" said blonde questioned as Balmung grinned brightly.

"Nothing. I just have a nice screenshot of you smiling as blackmail - in case I ever need it."

"Hey!"

"Quit being mean!" the Descendent of Fianna whined as Reki hit him over the head with his ever-present record book. "I'll give you a picture of me then!"

"I don't need any more of those!" The Wavemaster's eyes widened, finding it too late to cut himself off. His exhaustion had delayed his reaction timing, and he hadn't grasped what had been said until it was out.

"You admire me, hm?" Balmung teased slyly, grinning. Reki blushed a light shade of rosy pink.

" I…" He couldn't even come up with a lame excuse. Instead, he could only stifle a yawn.

"Well, you're obviously tired, and overworked from your frantic exploration concerning me. So, since I'm your new boss -"

"What?"

"You should know I wouldn't work for anything but my precious World, Reki. Anyway, since I', your new boss - I demand you to log off and go to sleep. You need it," Balmung ordered in a commanding tone.

"Yes, sir," was all the blonde could manage as the Descendant of Fianna steered him toward the Chaos Gate. They stopped, and Reki suddenly found himself face to face with his boss.

"For the record - and perhaps to help you sleep better," Balmung whispered. "I admire you, too."

* * *

Oh, the cheesiness of it all. I love it. But now I'm tired, too. 

Please be kind and review! I'll give you a cookie! Better yet, REKI will bake them for you. I'll steal him and force him into it.

You want one.


End file.
